


All the demons cry(we found love in a broken place)

by BiUnicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Depression, Don't read if triggered, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Post Season 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Nicole, Sorry guys, i told you so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: Nicole wakes in the middle of a forest after being attacked by revenants. She doesn't have the strength to stand and run, so she waits.





	All the demons cry(we found love in a broken place)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: rape, homophobic content.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello folks, I'm addicted to write fanfics, so here I am.  
> I actually noticed I only write about Nicole being vulnerable and getting hurt so that's a thing.  
> Nothing have changed, so my english still sucks.  
> Enjoy, or don't.

Nicole wakes up and she doesn’t know where she is. 

The memories progressively come as Nicole awakens and senses the damp grass beneath her, a lacerating pain in her hip and lower ribs and the salty taste of blood in her mouth. 

She had awakened and fainted a few times in the last hours, and every time she remembered why she was there, the redhead let out a few tears and a hoarse, weak cry, begging for help. The noise of running water had become familiar and comforting, reminding her that she was still alive and alone. Due to circumstances, being alone was a sign that she was probably no longer a target. But being alone was also dangerous considering her physical state. She wanted to be found, as soon as possible, by someone who could help her. She wanted to return to the safety of Waverly's arms. 

Oh, Waverly ... She was already panicking just wondering how the younger girl should be with the news that she was missing. Nicole wondered if she was going to be afraid, if she would hesitate at the first sign of approach. She didn’t want to feel that way, not with Waverly. But at that moment she wasn’t sure she could at least survive. 

More tears and a painful sob. 

Nicole concentrated on the sound of the water running in the nearby river as she crawled slowly and painfully to what was left of her clothes nearby. It was excruciating to breathe and use the strength of her arms to move as her naked body ran through grass, dirt, rocks and twigs in an attempt to reach her abandoned ripped jeans and her jacket at the foot of a tree. Collecting her clothes and with great difficulty dressing them, Nicole leaned her back on the tree and stood there. 

It was getting dark, and Nicole had no idea where she was or how long she had been there, crying and hearing the sound of the water. The sounds of insects and frogs joined; Nicole felt weak and cold. Mesmerized by the sounds around her, she fell asleep again. 

\- 

"Waverly will go crazy if we don’t find her" Wynonna mutters to Doc and Dolls who look worried but firm, convinced they would find the redhead in the woods. 

"We're wasting time in here," said Waverly, entering the trailer of the revenant that her sister had just sent to hell. Her eyes were swollen due to the recent sobbing, and her expression was one of defeat, even though they had eliminated another of the 77 revenants. The thought that Nicole was in danger was killing her inside; mainly because she felt she was responsible for bringing the redhead to this world, putting her in danger. 

"Earp, we'll find her." Dolls tries to convey security, though he was not entirely sure the redhead was alive. 

Doc's cell phone gives a sign of life. The centenary man grimaces as he tries to maneuver the device Wynonna abruptly pulls out of his hands. "Jeremy gave us the coordinates. Let's go." 

\- 

It was three o'clock in the morning. 

The last words of the disgusting revenant hammered Waverly's head. She was sure that everyone had understood the meaning behind "I taught a lesson to that lesbian. She needed it. " 

The brunette's blood was boiling, despite the cold. She was aware of what she might find, but she wasn’t ready to endure the anguish of seeing her girlfriend suffer, or even dead. 

No, she can’t be dead. Waverly could not bear to find Nicole dead. She loved her. She could not lose the love of her life. Not now, after promises of eternal love, after facing and overcoming a demon with powers above all they knew, not after the promise of someday marrying and traveling the world. 

The reality is that there were still revenants and they would do anything to survive and destroy the heir, even to hurt those close to her. 

The lanterns were not enough to search the dark and certainly dangerous forest at that hour. Doc followed with her loaded gun, Dolls marched alert with his flashlight pistol attached, Wynonna carried Peacemaker with her typical carefree, confident but attentive yet focused stance. Jeremy and Waverly scoured the forest with their lanterns and followed the map on the young scientist's cell phone. 

"Maybe we should split up into groups," says Doc. 

"Jeremy and Waverly stay with me." Dolls claims to be leading them west while Wynonna and Doc head north. "We’ll meet in half an hour here." Dolls ends scoring the ground with an "x" and Doc makes mention of his hat, moving on. 

They followed 500 meters to the west and when arriving in a clearing they decided to disperse for another few meters alone, to facilitate the search. Waverly followed with difficulty because of the icy wind that hit her face. She heard Jeremy and Dolls calling for the redhead, trying to find her. 

The sound of running water reached the ears of the brunette, who decided to follow the sound. 

Doc would surely notice the footprints and branches on the trail, but Waverly was simply too distracted to notice. What struck the girl's attention was the sweet scent of vanilla, too familiar not to be felt, even if very weak. Waverly felt her heart racing and adrenaline pumping through her muscles. There were no obstacles in that moment, only the hope of finding Nicole, only Waverly calling for the redhead, desperate. 

The older woman was propped up in a tree, hugging her torso over the thick fabric of her barely-closed jacket, exposing part of her abdomen full of marks, cuts, and bruises. At least that was what Waverly could see when she met Nicole, barefoot, dirty, torn pants, pale face and a few red lines of blood. 

"Oh my God, Nicole!" Waverly dropped her flashlight and dropped her weapon as she knelt beside the unconscious redhead, bringing her index and middle fingers into her jug searching for a pulse. 

"I FOUND HER!" She shouted as loudly as she could, for Dolls and Jeremy to hear. The brunette was already crying in a mixture of relief, worry and agony. She brought her hands to the redhead's icy face in an attempt to wake her. 

"Baby, I'm here," she whispered, caressing her face and pulling her to her, trying to warm her body. "Nicole, baby, I'm here ... you'll be fine." 

The redhead mumbled in pain and Waverly heard Jeremy and Dolls approaching, both with a worried look. 

"She's hurt and ..." Waverly interrupted sobbing and holding Nicole firmly. "She needs help." 

"I got it. Jeremy, go after Doc and Wynonna." Dolls approached, lifting the officer's body easily, carrying her down the path as Waverly led, more looking back than on the way. 

Wynonna and Doc waited in the car already on. Dolls carefully deposited Nicole's body in the backseats and followed with Jeremy to the other vehicle. Waverly got into the car in the backseats, Nicole's head resting on the brunette's lap, who stroked her hair carefully, and tried to wake the redhead. 

Wynonna drove as fast as she could. 

"She's going to be fine, baby girl." 

"W ... Waves?" Nicole's weak voice sounded inside the car, drawing everyone's attention. 

"Baby, it's going to be okay." 

"It hurts," she said in a sob. 

"I know. But I'll take care of you. I promise, baby. " 

\- 

Nicole was hospitalized, wearing the blue robe of the hospital and covered by a thin light gray blanket. The white skin and pink lips are slightly cracked due to cold and dehydration. Waverly sat at the side of the bed, holding the redhead's hand and lost in thought. She had seen enough in the forest to know what had happened. The doctors only confirmed their fears, after taking all the necessary measures for this type of situation. 

The revenants had attacked Nicole in the worst possible way. Waverly felt helpless not to have avoided it, even if she knew there was no way to prevent it. 

"I'm so sorry, baby," she said with a sigh. If she could, she would certainly change places with the redhead, who was too good to be hurt like that. 

"Don’t be." Nicole's hoarse, weak voice caught Waverly by surprise. "It's not your fault." 

Waverly gently squeezed Nicole's hand with a worried smile. 

"Hey... I’m glad you woke up. How are you feeling?" 

"As if a train had passed over me." 

"Oh ..." Waverly changes her expression, now more concerned. "What do you remember about the last days?" 

Nicole tries to settle in bed, frustrated by the pain she feels in her entire body. She complains of the pain and Waverly puts her hand on her shoulder, mentioning to remain lying down to not feel pain. The redhead sighs, defeated. 

"I was at home when they knocked out the door and invaded. I fought as hard as I could but it was me against two revenants. " 

"They knocked me out and when I woke up I was already in that forest. I was alone and tied to a tree. They teased, insulted and threatened, and then made me a human punching bag." 

"Baby ..." Waverly murmured, stroking the redhead's cold hand. 

"I passed out. When I woke up, still tied up, I realized that my clothes had already been violated. It was impossible to fight, I was still and I did not even know if you were looking for me." 

Nicole sobbed, her eyes watering and Waverly felt a tightness in her heart as she knew what was coming next. And it would be painful for them. 

"One of them ripped off my pants and tried to touch me. I tried at all costs to kick and fight, but it wasn’t enough. They beat me until I lost consciousness again. I woke up naked and alone, I was loose on the cold ground and couldn’t move. I knew they had done it, and it was enough to make me panic and faint again. When I woke up I put what was left of my clothes and waited." 

Tears streamed silently down Nicole's face. The feeling of helplessness was exhausting and consumed both girls and Waverly felt her throat close as anticipation of the cry that was coming. 

"I'm so sorry that you went through this ... I'm sorry I didn’t find you sooner ..." 

"It's okay," Nicole whispered in a choked voice. 

"No, it's not. Look what happened! But I promise I'll take care of you and I won’t let anything else hurt you." 

Usually Nicole would respond, but she felt so vulnerable that she just nodded. 

"Thank you." 

Waverly held Nicole's hand, hesitant to get closer and scare the redhead. 

"You know you can get closer," she said a little more calmly. "I won’t break." 

"I know. I just want you to feel comfortable with it." 

"Come closer, please." 

Waverly obeyed, coming closer to the redhead. She touched Nicole's face just above the old scar near the eyebrow, Waverly had a cautious look but also a faint smile of relief at being close to her girlfriend. Nicole raised her hand, tucking a lock of Waverly's brown hair behind her ear and pulling her close. 

"Kiss me, please," Nicole whispered, closing her eyes and bringing Waverly close to her, until the distance between her mouths had subsided. Waverly's delicate lips were her safe harbor, and Nicole knew she was safe there. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds, thanks to the noise of someone clearing his throat at the door. 

"Haughtdamn, I leave for 20 minutes and when I come back you are already kissing. Amazing!" 

Waverly drew back, smiling, but did not let go of Nicole's hand. 

"Flawless timing, as always." 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and entered the room quietly. 

"Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" 

"I've been better..." 

"If you're relieved, I've already sent the two bastards to hell." 

"Thank you, Wynonna." 

"Anytime." There was silence for a moment until Wynonna spoke again. "Waverly and I talked and thought it would be nice if you stayed on the homestead for a while. It is, probably, the safest place in this damn town. " 

"My girlfriend's sister is asking me to move in with her. It definitely doesn’t sound weird." 

Waverly held back the laughter. 

"She recovered her sense of humor. I think she's fine." Wynonna rolled her eyes again, leaving the room. "I'm going to shorty's." 

\- 

Waverly and Nicole played thumb war to pass the time in the hospital. It was the last day there and the redhead couldn’t wait to get out of that room. 

"Okay, tell me one fact," Nicole said. 

"Tell me a secret," Waverly teased. 

"Is not the same thing?" 

"Anyone can know a fact, but not what is in your heart." 

"Okay ... I ... I believe in love at first sight." 

"That's a fact." Waverly smirked, still trying to win in the thumb war. 

"The secret is ..." The redhead paused, smiling so that she could see the dimples in her cheeks. "I just came to believe it when I met you." 

Waverly blushed. "That was sweet." 

"Your turn. Tell me something I don’t know. " 

"I asked for advice to Doc the day I admitted I had feelings for you." 

Nicole sucked in her laughter. 

"Yes! And what did he say? "She loves you, just go and talk." Which was not very helpful because I needed a drink before going to the station. " 

The laughter escaped when Waverly mimicked Doc's voice. 

The brunette was quiet suddenly, just admiring the woman in front of her, who had been confused by the arduous silence. 

"What's it?" 

"I just ... I love it when you smile like that. And I was so afraid of losing you, of not seeing you smile again that ..." Waverly interrupted, taking her hand up to the redhead's face. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you" 

"I love you, Waverly. I still hope it will be enough for you." 

"You'll always be enough for me." 

\- 

"Careful…" Waverly said, supporting Nicole up the stairs, toward the brunette's room on the homestead. "You stay in my bed and I'll bring you something decent to eat." 

"You don’t need to…" 

"Remember what I said? I'll take care of you.” Waverly interrupted, helping Nicole settle comfortably on the bed. 

Nicole stays alone in the bedroom while Waverly prepares something in the kitchen. It was the first time she'd had a few minutes since she'd been found, and for the first time she could think of the moments of terror that she had passed. She had dealt very well with it until then, but remembering those rough, masculine hands trying to touch her, remembering to be thrown to the ground and raped not just by one but two revenants under the pretext of "teaching a lesson to a lesbian" Nicole felt that she no longer had the strength to deal with it and pretend it was okay, because it wasn’t. 

Telling Waverly what had happened was difficult, but not so much as remembering and replaying those moments in her head. The tears came quietly, but soon they turned into a desperate and loud cry, which eventually brought Waverly hastily back into the room. 

"Baby..." the brunette said worriedly, bringing her hands up to the redhead's shoulders but being rejected by her. 

"No ..." Nicole broke off. "Don’t touch me now, please." 

Waverly obeyed, withdrawing, not knowing how to help. 

"What can I do?" She said, kneeling beside the bed. 

"Just... Stay here." she said sobbing and hiding her face in her hands. 

"Okay Baby. I'm here, and you're safe." 

Waverly kept a wary look on Nicole, who gradually regained her composure. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Nicole was staring at her hands in her lap. She was silent for a while, until she swallowed and met Waverly's eyes again. 

"What if I'm not enough for you?" 

Waverly offered her hand for the redhead to hold. 

"Don’t you dare think that. Nicole, you're always going to be more than enough for me." 

"I'm scared," she said on the verge of collapsing. 

"I'll never force you to anything, baby ... You have all the time in the world to get better, and I'll be right here by your side." 

"Do you promise?" The way Nicole asked made Waverly's heart tighten. It was the first time she'd ever seen the redhead so insecure, despite everything they'd ever been through together. 

Waverly squeezed Nicole's hand and held up a steady gaze. 

"I promise." Waverly's tone was soft but determined. Nicole had felt safer, even more so with the gentle grip on her hand. She was regaining her confidence and her need to be in Waverly's arms. 

"Could you hug me?" 

Waverly smiled and got up, cautiously advancing on the bed. 

"Of course I can! Everything you want." 

She climbed into bed, sitting next to Nicole and pulled her into her arms, stroking her hair. 

"I love you, Nicole. I would do anything for you." 

And it was the truth, Waverly realized. She would do anything to ensure the happiness of the woman in her arms; she would wait as long as she needed her. 

"I'll be here for you." 

And with these five words echoing in her head, Nicole fell asleep quietly in Waverly's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
